Meet Jake
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Sleeping Beauty's boyfriend Bud moves in, but his Pit Bull Jake is staying with him and Sleeping Beauty. But Aurora's scared of Pit Bulls in her life, will she get used to Jake?


Now let me introduce the new character of mine that I've made up, and it is Jake Bud's dog that he is a Pit Bull breed. But he's not a bad one that he is a bad guy.

Bu was going to live with the other princesses in Far Far away, he was in the same room as his playmate from his childhood.

"You'll love my dog Aurora, he's so sweet."

"I hope he's not vicious, because with dogs like that they scare me."

"Here he is, Sleeping Beauty meet my guard dog that he is friendly; Jake." Bud said as Jake came from the door and walked in to see Aurora looking shocked, Jake was very handsome and was all nice as prince Bud.

"What breed is he?"

"A Pit Bull, I found him when he was 4 months old. He was alone, so I took him in and raised him to be friendly and trained him."

"He's scary looking, I'm not touching him."

"Jake's friendly, he's just needs time to get to know you."

"I've been bit by a Pit Bull, that when he was with a biker." Sleeping Beauty said as she backed away from Jake and Bud.

"It's ok honey, he's a white Pit Bull; he's not going to hurt you, he just wants to smell you." Bus said.

"How old is he?"

"He's 3 years old, but he won't hurt you."

A day later Sleeping Beauty had been sleeping away from Jake because she is too scared to come see him.

"Why is she scared of that dog? he's just a Pit Bull." Snow Whit asked.

"Yeah, he'll not hurt any of us."

"Why is Aurora scared to be near him?" Charming asked.

"She's been bitten by a Pit Bull once."

"How do you know Fiona?" Bud asked.

"She almost died from one, this Pit Bull (Fiona's not talking about Jake) attacked Aurora's dress and bit her arm. She was in so much pain he almost died, but Shrek, Puss, Artie, Donkey and I stopped him."

"That's why she has a fear of Pit Bulls?"

"Yes Bud, but we need to help her get used to Jake.

"Yeah, he's so cute." Rapunzel replied as she threw a ball and Jake ran to get it.

"Maybe I'll help her."

In the afternoon Bud and Aurora took Jake for a walk in Far Far away town.

"Wow, look at this Pit Bull. What's his name?"

"Jake, but he's very friendly." Bud said as a women gave a dog cookies to the couple.

"Ok honey, listen. I'll show you how to give this to Jake." Bud took Jake from the road with Aurora "Jake, sit."

Jake's butt then touched the ground and smiled at his owner.

"Good boy." Bud gave Jake the cookie "Ok Sleeping Beauty, I'll get Jake to give you a paw."

Jake then tried to get the cookie from Aurora's hand when Bud got in front of the dog and the princess.

"No Jake, bad. Sit."

Sleeping Beauty was nervous with Jake, but she had her hand out "Give me a paw." Jake then gave Aurora his paw, then she placed the cookie on his paw and Jake ate it.

"See, he's not a bad dog." Bud said "He's a good dog, it took me a while when he was a puppy to train him."

"But he looks scary." Aurora said as Jake looked confused, he's not scary. But only in front of people who are getting hurt or someone is hurting them.

"You'll get used to him, but he's only attacked people that are breaking in places. Or if someone is getting hurt by someone who is hurting them, he's a guard and hero dog."

After 2 weeks Aurora is still not getting used to Jake, when Bud went to help Charming and Rapunzel with something Sleeping Beauty was alone in her and Bud's room, she stepped on Jake's ball and fell that woke Jake up. Jake wasn't growling and barking; he went to Sleeping Beauty.

"Stay away from me Jake." Sleeping Beauty tried to run, but she then tripped over the carpet and fell where the dressers are. She almost knocked them over, Jake got closer and Sleeping Beauty was face to face with a Pit Bull. Sleeping Beauty had top scream for Bud.

"Bud! HELP!"

"I'm coming Aurora." Bud called back then Jake then started to lick Aurora's face and he wanted to be friendly with her, Sleeping Beauty started to pet Jake and started to laugh.

"Jake, your silly."

"Are you ok honey?" Bud said as he heard his girlfriend laughing when Jake continued to lick Sleeping Beauty's face.

"I love Jake now, he's not scaring me anymore."

"I'm glad that you are used to Jake, but why were you calling for me?" Bud asked "It sounded like you were hurt or in danger."

"I fought that Jake was going to hurt me, but he didn't."

"I see, that's why you were screaming."

"Yes, I'm used to Jake."

"Wow, now you got over your fear of Pit Bulls?"

"Yep, when a mean Pit Bull attacks me. I will fight him even if I die."

"Good for you, Jake will do too."

Outside one day the princesses were playing soccer with Jake at Sleeping Beauty's side and Bud's princes on the other side versing each other's team.

"Get this Jake." Sleeping Beauty said as she passed the ball to Jake as he ran the ball and hit the net.

"That's a good boy."

"See, I knew you will get over your fear of Pit Bulls."

"Yep, I did."

The End


End file.
